Conventional forms for forming walls from pourable building material such as concrete consists of two opposed panels, typically fabricated of plywood, that are connected by a rod, trusswork or other connecting structure. More recently, it has become desirable to use insulating material such as expanded polystyrene (EPS) for the form, in order to provide thermal and acoustic insulation to the finished concrete wall. In certain applications, particularly those in which it is desired to utilize the ability of the concrete to retain heat for thermal stabilization, it is desirable to employ forms with insulating material on only one side. The other side of the form, which is typically a sheet of plywood or other material, may or may not be removed after full or partial setting of the concrete.
Concrete formworks comprising insulating material have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,710 to Tremelling describes a freestanding form module for receiving flowable materials that includes a pair of form members, preferably made of styrofoam, joined together by molded plastic rib members. The rib members may be monolithic or formed from plural components. Bearing plates and stabilizing plates are employed to support forces applied to the form module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,060 to Vaughan et al. describes a form tie for joining sidewalls of a polymeric concrete form that comprises a pair of end trusses with an intermediate web truss. Each end truss comprises an interior vertical strut and a longer exterior strut with interior and exterior pairs of horizontal struts extending therebetween. Upper and lower rectangular trusses and an intermediate truss are formed within each truss and rigidified by diagonal struts extending between the ends of the exterior vertical strut and interior vertical strut. The exterior struts of each end truss are coplanar with the exterior sidewall surface with the interior strut of each end truss being coplanar with the interior sidewall surface. The coplanar relationship of the struts serve as a visual gauge that the form with tie has been properly manufactured and assures that the end trusses extend throughout the width of each sidewall. End ties having a height of one-half of the form sidewall are extended between the sidewalls at the ends of each form. The end ties of adjacent forms are vertically offset to enhance concrete flow therebetween. During transport and use the trusses resist the presence of compression, tension, twisting and other forces acting on the forms so as to maintain the desired spatial relationship between the forms. A seat for horizontal rebar is found with each form tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,694 to Cooper et al. describes one-sided, insulated formwork used in the construction of walls from pourable building material, such as concrete, including an insulating panel connectable to a removable panel by a connecting structure, which may include a permanent reinforcement embedded in the insulating panel. The connecting structure may have a tie removably attachable to the reinforcement, or the reinforcement and tie may constitute a monolithic structure. The tie may be asymmetric in shape to facilitate distribution of loads across the insulating panel, detachment of the removable panel, and enhance the structural integrity of the finished wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,577 to Burgett describes a method and system for installing an insulated concrete wall includes insulation panels placed in an upright manner. Generally T-shaped wall studs are placed next to the insulation panels such that the front section of the wall stud is on the outside of the insulation panels and an anchoring section of the wall stud extends beyond the insulation panels into the gap into which concrete will later be poured. Concrete pouring forms are placed so as to render the gap into which concrete will be poured a desired thickness. The wall stud may also include slots for receiving cross-ties that secure the concrete pouring forms in proper position and retaining nubs that prevent the insulation panels from floating when concrete is poured. Concrete is then poured into the gap, surrounding the anchoring section the T-shaped wall stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,121,166 to Amend describes a panel for a building form made of insulating material such as polystyrene that is integrated with a reinforcing member for enabling the panel to resist deformation due to forces applied against its concrete-facing surface. The reinforcing member may be made of a plastic material such as polypropylene or high-impact polystyrene.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/029717 to Spakousky describes a composite modular building block with a connective structure between the outer and inner wall. The inner and outer walls of the composite modular block units may be made of cement, clay brick, or similar materials. The connective structure is made of a different material than the walls of the composite block and may be formed per the requirements of each block. In one embodiment, the connective structure may comprise two or more individual connective struts connecting an outer and an inner wall of a modular block. A panel member cooperating with the struts may be inserted between the outer and inner walls to form two separate cavities between the blocks when these are assembled into a wall.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore at least an object to provide a novel concrete form tie and a novel concrete formwork comprising the same same.